<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>friend of a friend by valiantlybold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017347">friend of a friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiantlybold/pseuds/valiantlybold'>valiantlybold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not Just A Random Dicking [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017), X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Truckers, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Top Logan, Top Matt Murdock, Trans Male Character, Trans Matt Murdock, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, check notes for language warnings, not one single word of plot in this whole damn thing, top Frank Castle, trucker frank, trucker logan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiantlybold/pseuds/valiantlybold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky gets to meet Matt, Frank's husband.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, James "Bucky" Barnes/Frank Castle, James "Bucky" Barnes/Logan (X-Men), James "Bucky" Barnes/Matt Murdock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not Just A Random Dicking [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1300253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>friend of a friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>in this work, matt is portrayed as a trans man, who has had top surgery and is on T. He has not had the "bottom" surgery, which means that he still has a vagina. I refer to his genitals by the following words: cunt, pussy, vagina, clit, hole, folds. Ive chosen to do this, as I feel Matt would be more comfortable referring to his genitals as what they are rather than what he wishes they were.</p><p>I am a non-binary person, who experiences only relatively slight amounts of body dysmorphia. I cant speak for trans persons, or any suffers of body dysmorphia, and I have simply tried to portray the character in the way I believe he might be as a person. Thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky whines. The mouth on his neck is doing <em>awful</em> things to him. The hands that seem to be all over him are just as awful.</p><p>His heart races, he can hardly breathe.</p><p><em>“Please,”</em> he moans.</p><p>“Please, <em>what?”</em> the other man questions in a hot whisper, nipping at his ear.</p><p>“This is- <em>oh!</em> I- It’s- We shouldn’t-” is all Bucky manages, the words refusing to come.</p><p>The body pressing him into the seats of the couch is tall and muscular, just the right kind to make him fall to pieces with just one touch.</p><p>He moans as the man pulls back, only to gasp as he rips open Bucky’s button-up shirt. Buttons go flying in every direction, but neither of them currently have the capacity to care.</p><p>“Logan, I’m not sure he’d-"</p><p>“Logan isn’t <em>here,”</em> Matt interrupts. “Which means, you’re all mine.”</p><p>He leans back down to attach his mouth to Bucky’s exposed chest. Bucky can’t help but cry out as he feels the hickey start to form. Fuck, Bucky can’t believe how hard he is for this. He feels terrible, but also just <em>fucking amazing.</em> Logan isn’t here, Frank isn’t either, they don’t know they started without them, they weren’t supposed to start without them.</p><p>Matt has Bucky stripped out of both shirt and pants almost before he knows it. All Bucky can focus on is trying to stay sane.</p><p>The blind man sits up on his knees again, unfocused eyes looking down at Bucky as he removes his jacket and tie. Then, he sits down properly. He reaches out; Bucky takes his hand, and swiftly finds himself straddling the lawyer’s lap. His hands are all over Bucky, again. They caress down Bucky’s back to his ass, which they <em>happily</em> grope at, all while the man’s mouth is glued right back onto Bucky’s chest. The sloppy, wet kisses cover his skin. Bucky moans.</p><p>His fingers run through Matt’s auburn hair. He ruts his body against Matt’s.</p><p>“The table,” Matt tells him, as he breaks away from his ministration. “The box.”</p><p>Reluctantly, Bucky leans away. He reaches for the decorative black box sitting on the coffee table, finding a satin pouch inside when he opens it. He grabs the pouch and puts it in Matt’s hands. Bucky scooches back on Matt’s lap, letting him do what he needs to do. Matt quickly undoes his gray slacks, shoving them down somewhat. Matt does it so quickly that Bucky can hardly tell how he does it, when he attaches the dildo to the harness. He tosses the protective pouch aside then grabs hold of Bucky’s waist and pulls him in again.</p><p>Bucky moans at the friction created when their bodies meet. His cock against Matt’s, their hands on each other, their mouth meeting.</p><p>“It’s so pretty, Mis’r Matty,” Bucky pants, slowly starting to sink into that <em>soft</em> place. “Can I- Please? I wanna- Yeah?”</p><p>Matt smiles, nodding, groping again at Bucky’s pert ass. “Sure you can, honey,” he says. “That’s why your Daddy lent you to me, isn’t it?”</p><p>Bucky giggles; he presses another kiss to Matt’s sweet mouth, then slithers out of the man’s lap to sit on the floor. He wraps his lips around Matt’s cock. At the same time, he places his knuckles to the spot just under the hard base of the harness pressed to Matt’s pelvis. As he loves on Matt’s beautiful cock, he gives his cunt some much deserves friction too. Bucky’s never played with someone who has a vagina, man or woman, so he doesn’t have much clue what to…you know, <em>do</em> with one, but he saw this in a porn video once, which had a trans actor in it. The other man did this when he was sucking his cock too, to simulate the sensation of the oral sex.</p><p>Matt seems to appreciate it, about as much as the guy in the video did. He sags back against the couch, legs spreading wider, his fingers getting lost in Bucky’s hair as he moans.</p><p>“Well, well well,” Logan’s voice comes very suddenly. “What d’we have here?”</p><p>Bucky tries to pull away to look, but the tight grip on his hair stop him. He doesn’t mind much, though. Not when he’s got such a lovely cock in his mouth. Matt chuckles above him.</p><p>“Hey, I’m just playing with the toy you gave me,” Matt says.</p><p>The smell of Thai food fills the air. Oh, yeah, he remembers now, Logan and Frank left to pick up some food, and that’s when Matt got impatient.</p><p>Chairs clatter and scrape, then creek as they are sat in. A plastic bag rustles, paper containers are opened.</p><p>“Don’t stop on our account,” Frank says, chuckling.</p><p>“Trust me, I won’t,” Matt says.</p><p>He pulls Bucky off his dick, then stands up. Bucky pants and moans, licking the drool from his lips, touching at his hard little cock trapped in his boxers, as he watches Matt. The blind man removes his clothes raptly. He sits down on the couch, one hand stroking his dick, as he leans back and spreads his legs.</p><p>Bucky’s never seen a vagina in person before; it’s different than he really expected, but not by much. It’s all pink and stuff, and Matt’s trimmed his pubes carefully. Bucky can see the slick leaking from within him, his clit somewhat engorged (likely due to the hormone treatments, he’s heard that’s a thing that can happen).</p><p>The kid’s not sure how to approach <em>this,</em> beyond just <em>going for it.</em> He climbs up on the couch then dives into Matt. Oh, he tastes sweet; sweet, but sort of tangy too. He flicks his tongue over Matt’s clit a few times then sucks on it gently. Matt moans, still stroking his cock, simulating the sensations just like Bucky did just a little bit ago.</p><p>“For a newbie, you’re not too bad,” Matt says as he pants. “Pillow-princess like you, I really didn’t think itd even be worth a try.”</p><p>Bucky smiles to himself, but stays focused. They’ve talked about all of this, so Bucky knows penetration is okay, which is the only reason he slips two fingers inside Matt. Oh, <em>wow,</em> he’s so soft inside! He’s all warm and wet and soft; it’s <em>different</em> from what Bucky’s used to but he can’t say he doesn’t like it.</p><p>He kisses Matt’s folds, teases his hole, sucks on his clit, and Matt makes the prettiest sounds when he does.</p><p>Matt tugs on Bucky’s hair and pulls him away. On his orders, Bucky takes off his boxers too, and gets on his hands and knees on the couch. He grabs a pillow to rest his head on instead, arching his back down as deep as he can, as he turns his head to watch his audience.</p><p>Logan and Frank look completely unbothered. Both seem more interested in the spread of take-out filling the coffee table, only occasionally glancing at the show.</p><p>Bucky chokes on a gasp as he feels the blunt head of Matt’s cock nudge at his rim. He got ready at the hotel; his pussy’s all wet and ready for play-time, just like his Daddy told him.</p><p><em>“Daddy,”</em> he whines as Matt presses inside.</p><p>“Lookin’ great, baby,” Logan hums, not even looking, as he chews on his noodles.</p><p>“Bet you are, honey,” Matt says, giving soft, shallow thrusts to ease himself into Bucky. “Frank told me <em>all</em> about what a pretty lil’ cockslut you are. Wish I could see you like this, honey, going all crazy on my dick.”</p><p>All Bucky can do is whine, nails digging into the couch cushions. <em>“Daddy,</em> Mis’r Matty,” he pleads. <em>“Fuck…”</em></p><p>Matt bottoms out in him. Oh, God, it’s <em>deep,</em> it’s nice and thick, his body clenching down so tight on it.</p><p>“Frank,” Matt says curtly. “Where’s my good boy?”</p><p>Bucky wrenches his eyes open. He watches Frank quickly put his food down and get up. Moments later, he feels Frank’s hands on him too, alongside Matt’s, as the blind man moans loudly.</p><p><em>“There’s</em> my good boy,” Matt hums. “Isn’t this nice, baby? Won’t you thank Logan for lending us his toy?”</p><p>Frank grunts. Bucky <em>feels</em> him thrust, how his hard motion also fucks Matt into Bucky himself. “Thanks, Logan,” Frank says. “Did us a real nice favor, here.”</p><p>Logan chuckles. “Ain’t no hardship for me neither,” he says, watching them.</p><p>And then, before anyone says anything more, Matt starts moving. Bucky cries out as the hard, rapid thrusts rock his whole body. Frank moans too, at how Matt’s movements make him feel as well.</p><p><em>“Fuck!”</em> Bucky cries out. “Mis’r Matty, <em>ah!</em> Thank you!”</p><p>“What a polite boy,” Matt purrs.</p><p>His hands move up Bucky’s back to his shoulders. There, his right hand follows Bucky’s arm until he can get a hold on it, by which he then moves it. He guides Bucky’s hand down between his own legs, but past his leaking cock. Bucky keens when he realizes what it is Matt wants him to feel; his fingers splay out around his hole, he feels ever inch of Matt’s cock as he thrusts into him, feels it enter him and fill him.</p><p>“Feel that, honey?” Matt asks with the kindest voice. “Isn’t that <em>amazing?”</em></p><p>“Y-Yeah!” Bucky whimpers, drooling on his pillow.</p><p>Matt moves Bucky’s hand again. He pulls it back up, resting it just above the base of his cock. Then, he moves behind Bucky, his angle changes, until he’s grinding incessantly against Bucky’s prostate, not letting up for a second. Bucky feels another string of saliva escape his mouth; he’s literally drooling for Matt’s cock.</p><p>“Feel <em>that,</em> now, honey?”</p><p>And Bucky does. He feels Matt inside him, the head of his cock reaching so deep he can actually <em>feel it</em> through his skin, on his hand.</p><p>“You feel how <em>deep</em> inside this pussy I am, honey?” he purrs as he leans over Bucky, chest pressed to his back. “This little cunt’s just <em>made</em> to be ruined like this, isn’t it, baby?”</p><p><em>“Yes!”</em> Bucky cries, tears beginning to pearl on his lashes. “I-I-I’m made to be fucked!”</p><p>
  <em>“Good boy.”</em>
</p><p>The words <em>burn</em> in Bucky’s heart.</p><p>He clings to the couch cushions when Matt lets him go. Behind him, Matt and Frank whisper to each other, loving on each other while Bucky endures the sweetest torture.</p><p>Matt shoves Bucky down, taking his knees out from under him, laying him out flat on the couch. Bucky whimpers as Matt picks up the pace. He fucks into Bucky hard and fast, bodies colliding in a slap of skin and a breathy cry from Bucky.</p><p>Electricity fizzles low in Bucky’s gut, careening through his body, running in circles right back to the Tesla coil in his belly. The edge comes creeping closer and closer. His eyes roll back in his head, breaths coming quick and shallow.</p><p>But before he’s allowed to slip over the edge and explode, Matt stops and pulls out.</p><p>Bucky sobs at how empty it leaves him, how it rips him out of his soft place back to a cold, hard reality. He doesn’t get much of a chance to complain about it, though. He feels hands on him; bleary eyes register Matt and Frank helping him move, until he’s laying in top of Frank, chest to chest with him, breathing in the scent of sweat and sex at his neck.</p><p>“Your Daddy told me,” Matt hums above him as Bucky feels two cocks grinding against his ass. “-that you like getting stuffed <em>so full</em> you can’t even see straight anymore. Is that right, honey? Did your Daddy tell me the truth, baby?”</p><p>Bucky clings to Frank, his dick trapped between them, leaking and pulsing and <em>needing.</em> “Y-Yeah,” he whines. “Da-Daddy’s right, M-Mis’r Ma-Matty.”</p><p>Almost before the words leave him, Frank’s blood-hot cock is filling him up. Then on top of that, to break Bucky even further, Matt’s clever fingers are inside him too. Bucky’s heart <em>aches</em> with pleasure. With Frank rocking into him and Matt’s long, slender fingers reaching so deep, it isn’t long before Bucky’s <em>begging</em> for more.</p><p>“Please! <em>Ple-ease!”</em> he sobs, voice hitching in his throat. “Daddy, please! Matty, <em>Mis’r Matty,</em> please!”</p><p>Matt answers with more wet kisses up Bucky’s spine. His fingers pull out, and his cock pushes in.</p><p>Bucky’s eyes fly open, staring at his Daddy in an awed daze.</p><p>It’s so tight, they’re so big inside him, <em>two</em> of them, oh, God, it’s so much, it’s almost <em>too</em> much but not quite, it’s just on the verge of too much without crossing it; just enough to make him feel like he’s <em>about</em> to split open, like he’s holding on by a hair, any moment it could give out and snap and they’d break him apart beyond repair.</p><p>“God, you’re too fuckin’ pretty,” Frank grunts.</p><p>By his hair, he makes Bucky lift his head, allowing Frank to take his mouth. The kiss is messy and sloppy, and it’s Bucky’s fault; he’s completely lost control of his body. <em>He was made to be fucked;</em> all he can do is lay there and <em>take it.</em></p><p>It’s- He can’t- Everything just- They’re-</p><p>No words. There are <em>no words.</em> His brain is as empty as his ass is full.</p><p>His nerves can’t stop misfiring. Sparks of electric pleasure appear all over him, in all the wrong places, in places that make no sense. His stupid brain can’t comprehend how good he feels, so it tries to compensate; it tries to spread the ungodly <em>pleasure</em> out across his body just to make it manageable, but all it does is make it more confusing. Instead of one burning pool of pleasure in his gut, the ground breaks and lava springs forth <em>all over</em> him. His body burns, electrified and on fire at the same time.</p><p>“Baby, think he’s about to blow,” Frank breaks from the barely-a-kiss to say.</p><p>Without a word, Matt takes Bucky by the hair, pulls on it, makes him stand up on his knees, thankfully slowing his thrusts to a more gentle rocking; then, he reaches around and wraps Bucky’s poor little dick in his awful hand, and Bucky’s brain melts as he cums, Matt gently stroking him through it. He watches, from outside his own body, his cum cover Frank’s broad, muscular chest.</p><p>He wants to lick it up, <em>he knows it’s rude to make a mess like this, Daddy won’t be happy if he doesn’t clean up his mess,</em> but before he can, his Daddy is there, licking it up himself.</p><p>Fuck, that’s beautiful, it’s the most amazing thing he’s ever seen; Daddy licking up Bucky’s cum off someone else’s husband’s chest, Bucky wouldn’t even be able to <em>imagine</em> something that good. Even better yet, when Daddy <em>kisses</em> Frank, tongue covered in Bucky’s cum, letting Frank have a taste too.</p><p>Bucky watches, transfixed, as they kiss, swapping spit and jizz. His eyes can’t help but screw themselves shut, though, when Matt decides he’s had enough of Bucky splitting his attention; in an instant, he’s back to his previous pace, fucking hard into Bucky’s orgasm-oversensitive body. His arms wrap around Bucky properly, holding him to himself. With that hold, he forces Bucky to move with him, move with his thrusts, his pace, making him ride both Matt and Frank.</p><p>Logan ends the kiss; he moves his mouth back to Frank’s body, lapping up the dregs of cum and sucking at his nipples. All this put together, has Frank crying out, back arching up off the couch as he cums. Bucky can only moan as he feels Frank pump cum into him.</p><p>“Good boys,” Matt says to them both. “Such good boys I’ve got today. What wonderful little toys…”</p><p>When Frank starts whining at the over-stimulation, joining Bucky in making those noises, Matt allows them to stop.</p><p>Logan easily picks him up, lifting him up off his partners, their cocks slipping out of him. Only moments later, Bucky’s in Frank’s lap again, but this time, they’re in a big bed.</p><p>Frank sits against the headboard, Bucky’s back to his chest, his softening cock sliding back into Bucky’s used hole, cum sliding out around him. He holds Bucky to him tightly, as if to make sure he doesn’t drop, helping him stay in his soft, safe place.</p><p>They watch Matt take off his harness while Logan undresses. Matt’s beautiful to look at. He looks so strong, muscle filling his arms and chest and legs. The scars under his toned pecs are barely visible anymore, faded with time now. He’s the kind of handsome that Bucky wants to <em>worship,</em> just like Logan. Bucky’s a <em>slut</em> for big, strong men; muscles like that make him soft in the knees and hard in between.</p><p>Matt lays himself out of the bed, his side towards Bucky and Frank. Then Logan gets on top of him, and his big, beautiful cock disappearing into Matt’s handsome cunt, and Bucky aches with jealousy even though he’s not sure who he’s jealous of. He wants to be the one to please his Daddy, the one to make his Daddy moan like that; but he also aches to feel Matt, feel the wet cunt he tasted what feels like an eternity ago. He wants to know what it feels like, a cunt, a vagina, he wants to know what it’s like to be inside one, even what it feels like to cum into one. He never has the urge to top, not really, not with how much he <em>loves</em> bottoming, but just this once, he <em>hungers</em> for it. Maybe if he begs for it real sweet like, Matt might let him try.</p><p>He clings to Franks hands, grinding down on his soft cock as he watches Logan sink so deep into Matt, wishing desperately he could be in either their place.</p><p>Frank chuckles, mouthing kisses along Bucky’s shoulders. “You jealous, baby?”</p><p><em>“Mh-hm,”</em> Bucky whines in response, biting his lip so hard it might soon start to bleed.</p><p>“Of who?”</p><p>Bucky whimpers; he can feel Frank start to grow within him, filling out again, getting hard both for the desperate way Bucky grinds on him as well as what his husband is doing.</p><p><em>“Both,”</em> he admits in another whine, something that is only <em>almost</em> shame sizzling under his skin.</p><p>“Both?” Frank repeats, to which Bucky nods. “Ain’t that something…”</p><p>Matt moans beautifully, perfectly, wrapping his arms and legs around Logan as he starts giving short, fast thrusts.</p><p>“Maybe later, honey,” he says, still, face contorted with pleasure. “As if I’ll even <em>feel</em> that pitiful lil’ thing after your Daddy’s done.”</p><p>Bucky could cum at just his mocking time, even if not for the perfect words.</p><p><em>“Ah!</em> Oh, fuck! You think that useless things gonna make me cum?” Matt questions at Bucky, even as he moans for Logan. “That- <em>Fuck!</em> You think you can make my cunt feel good, honey? Think you can fuck it better than you ate it?”</p><p>Fuck, Bucky’s already so hard again, bouncing in Frank’s lap. “Yeah! I-I-I wanna, Mis’r Matty! Please lemme! Please lemme make your cunt feel good!” he begs.</p><p>“He’s <em>desperate</em> for it, Matty,” Frank hums against Bucky’s neck. “So thirsty he’s bouncing on my cock again already. You couldn’t resist this pretty face if you could see it, baby.”</p><p>Matt moans. Bucky does too, watching Matt claw red tracks down Logan’s back.</p><p>Frank whispers in Bucky’s ear; he ruts against Bucky, as the kid rides him. He says the dirtiest things, he talks about what Matt’s cunt feels like on his cock, how Matt sounds when he cums and how his pussy clenches so <em>tight</em> Frank always feels like he’s about to fucking die, and how Logan’s feeling all that right now, he’s about to feel Matt’s cunt get tight like that too, and <em>maybe</em> Bucky will get to feel it too, <em>maybe, maybe, maybe, </em>if he’s a good boy, if he behaves himself and earns it.</p><p>Bucky’s face is <em>on fire.</em> He can’t take it much longer; watching <em>them,</em> being with <em>Frank.</em> All together, it’s just too much.</p><p><em>“Frank!</em> Please! Please, lemme cum,” he whines. “Please, I gotta!”</p><p>“That depends, baby,” Frank whispers. “How about it, Matty? Does he get to cum?”</p><p>Matt moans, Logan does too; Bucky knows what Logan sounds like when he’s cumming, and <em>that</em> is the noise that comes soon before it.</p><p>“Do it,” Matt tells Logan. “Go on, give your baby boy somethin’ nice to eat.”</p><p>Logan grunts. He picks up his pace, like he always does before he cums, working himself across the last stretch of the <em>distance,</em> and then he freezes. Bucky <em>loves</em> watching Logan cum, he loves, loves, loves watching when Logan does it, loves to watch it land all over Bucky’s body and feel it fill him up, and oh, God, now <em>Matt</em> gets to feel it but Bucky doesn’t. His gut wrenches at the injustice of it, the jealousy stinging like needles.</p><p>But yet, he swallows it down, sitting back on Frank’s lap, just <em>feeling</em> him inside him as he watches them.</p><p>Logan pulls away from Matt as Frank shoves Bucky away too. He and Logan trade places; Bucky’s jealous again, for a few moments, when he realizes the two men start to kiss and touch each other. Still, he cant put it out of his mind; Matt’s waiting for him, still laying there on his back with his legs spread, touching his clit as Logan’s cum slowly leaks from within him.</p><p>As prompted by Matt’s comment to Logan, Bucky gets between those thick, muscular thighs. Matt’s pink folds quiver when hit by the hot puffs of Bucky’s heavy breaths.</p><p>“Dinner is served, honey,” Matt comments, grinning.</p><p>Bucky swallows. “Thank you, Mis’r Matty.”</p><p>Again, he gets straight to the point. He laps up the drips that have leaked from him onto his thighs, savoring the mix of tangy and bitter, then focuses on his hole. He laves all his attention on it, drinking up both Matt and Logan; he sucks gently on his inner folds and follow then upwards until they meet to hood over his clit, which Bucky then tries flicking his tongue over. Matt jolts under him, caught by surprise no doubt. Bucky does it again. He kisses and sucks on it, soft and gentle, then moves back down to his sweet hole. He slowly thrusts his tongue in and out of him; the sounds Matt makes are beautiful.</p><p>“Come on, sweetheart,” Matt tells him, then. “Let’s see if I can feel you at all, after how nice your Daddy treated me.”</p><p>“Y-Yes, sir,” Bucky replies.</p><p>He crawls up over Bucky’s body. The man wraps his arms loosely around Bucky’s neck, smirking up at him. “Go on, let’s see what a pretty boy like you can do.”</p><p>Bucky’s whole body shakes with nerves as he presses into Matt.</p><p>Oh. <em>Oh.</em></p><p>It’s so...soft, and warm, and wet, and still <em>tight.</em> He can’t imagine how it must have felt for Logan, who is quite a bit bigger than Bucky, to be inside there. He whimpers like a wounded animal when Matt clenches around him. He gets even tighter, and Bucky feels like he might die. Beneath him, Matt chuckles. He runs his fingers through Bucky’s sweat-matted hair, moving it out of his face to rest behind his ears. Blind eyes look past Bucky, yet still seem to see into his very soul.</p><p>“Is that good, honey?” he asks.</p><p>Bucky nods without thinking, before remembering that Matt can’t see him. “Y-Yes,” he chokes out instead.</p><p>“Your Daddy didn’t make me cum, honey,” Matt tells him. “I figured I’d let you have the honors. If you <em>can,</em> that is. You wanna make me cum, baby?”</p><p>The kid nods again. He keens, “I-I-I do.”</p><p>“Go on, then, honey. Give it your best.”</p><p>Bucky tries. He knows the way Daddy fucks him, and how Cable did it and how Frank did it, and how Matt did it, and how his other previous partners did it; he knows <em>that</em> was always good, that always made <em>Bucky</em> feel really good. So he tries to mimic that.</p><p>And while Matt does let out some pleased noises now and then, he looks mainly unimpressed.</p><p>It makes Bucky try harder. He tries going faster, a jackrabbit pace that makes his heart race and his breaths come up short. It feels <em>amazing,</em> but apparently only to him. Matt still appears, overall, unimpressed.</p><p>Bucky whines to himself; he wants to be good, he wants to make Matt feel good, he wants to make Daddy proud, he just wants so badly to <em>be good.</em></p><p>Matt sighs, rolling his eyes. He shoves Bucky back. “Lay down,” he orders. “Guess I have to show you how to do it right.”</p><p>Perfect, burning shame blooms in bis chest. He failed, he didn’t do it right, he’s not a good boy, he didn’t get it right; all he’s good for is laying there and getting used, he can’t do anything on his own, the only thing he can do right is being a toy for others to use.</p><p>He lays down as instructed, hanging his head off the edge of the bed. He isn’t even worthy of <em>looking</em> at Matt, he didn’t earn it.</p><p>“Be a shame not to put the opportunity to good use,” Logan says then, chuckling.</p><p>Bucky’s eyes flutter open, just as Matt sinks onto his dick, and finds the one of the other men have come to stand over him. At least he can be good at this, he knows he can at least do this right.</p><p>He opens his mouth, a moan leaving him just as Frank’s cock glides over his tongue. He can’t fail here, he needs to show he’s still a good boy.</p><p>
  <em>It feels so fucking good.</em>
</p><p>Matt riding him; his body rippling and clenching and fluttering around Bucky, his nails raking over Bucky’s chest, him pinching at Bucky’s nipples now and then. And Frank in his mouth; fucking deep into his throat and choking him on it, drool pouring down his face, eyes tearing up, the taste of hot skin and bitter precum, balls slapping his face and reminding him every single time what a <em>nasty fucking whore</em> he is.</p><p>Just when he thinks this exquisite torture can’t get any worse, <em>it does.</em></p><p>Matt stops for a moment, he shuffles somewhat, repositions. Someone moves Bucky’s legs. Then, <em>Logan</em> is driving into Bucky hole, all while Matt rides him again and Frank keeps fucking his throat.</p><p>Oh, God. Oh, God! <em>Oh, fucking God!</em></p><p>Bucky doesn’t know who it is he’s clinging too, just that they pet his hands as if to let him know it’s okay.</p><p>He’s <em>so full;</em> different from when it was Matt and Frank in his hole, though. He feels filled to the brim by his sweet, kind, <em>perfect</em> Daddy, and yet, Frank keeps pouring into his cup, overflowing him, and Matt eggs them both on, making them both keep filling him up and overflowing him.</p><p><em>“Oh, fuck!</em> Frank! Baby! C’mon! Cum in me! <em>Yes!”</em></p><p>“Matty, baby, over there, c’mon, let Logan take care’a this pretty boy.”</p><p>Then both Matt and Frank are both suddenly gone, but it’s okay, because his Daddy’s laying on top of him, shielding and protecting him, fucking into him hard and fast and touching his aching little dick in the same way, tongue delving into Bucky’s slack mouth for a kiss he hardly has the ability to respond to.</p><p>And Bucky cums. He can feel every other orgasm in his life <em>paling</em> in comparison. It’s just...so much. So much pleasure, so much shame and praise, so much denial and torture, it <em>overwhelms</em> him and before he knows it, he’s sobbing with how good he feels, holding onto his Daddy just to stay alive.</p><p>Though it’s through blurry vision, he can see Matt and Frank beside them, laying together, touching and kissing and moving. God, they look so in love. He hopes they can be like that one day. Crazy in love with each other and blissfully married.</p><p>That would be nice. One day, though. But right now, <em>this</em> is all the perfection he needs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this Happened<br/>Ive got some more ideas, ive already started writing for most of them but havent finished anything, and i cant decide where to put my focus, so u guys tell me what youd like to see next and maybe ill make it happen!<br/>These are my own half-baked ideas, but im always open to suggestions!! &lt;3</p><p>The Talk fic:<br/>They talk about where the relationship is going and what they want out of it.</p><p>Fucking ar a frat party:<br/>Bucky drags Logan to a frat party and they end up fucking at the party, either in private or in front of an audience since buckys already known as the schools biggest slut (until he met logan, that is, but hes not about to give up his hard-earned title just cause he got a boyfriend)</p><p>Howlett family reunion:<br/>Logan meets/talks to his brother and/or his shitty father, plus some other Stuff i had in mind that i dont wanna spoil</p><p>Arguments/angst/break-up-and-make-up:<br/>Bigger fic, sorta plot-centered but with some porn, a Thing happens and they argue and break up (but they get back together again because i cant hurt my baby bucky)</p><p>let me know! ;) &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>